


30 Days of MikoTotsu

by JaneNyx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor plot, Multiple Ratings, One Shot Collection, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneNyx/pseuds/JaneNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 one shots of one of my favorite pairings</p>
<p>Each chapter will be individually rated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sola_The_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sola_The_Demon/gifts).



> My writing skills are not that great so, these are going to serve as practice :D Sola gave me the pairing to do and the list of prompts so you have her to thank for that. Also, college is an ever hungry beast that consumes 90% of my time so the updates will be fairly slow BUT I will try my best to get one up at least once a week.
> 
> Please enjoy my first attempts at writing fanfiction solely by myself and constructive criticism is welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated for Teen and up for minor cursing

Mikoto sighed as Totsuka pulled him by the hand into an abandoned building. Kusanagi poked his head in through hole in the wall to the left of the front doors that they had used as an entrance. “You sure this is a good idea kid?” The blonde asked, always the mature one. “This place looks like it’s about to fall in on itself.”

“Of course it’s fine! Just don’t step where the floor dips in; those places are rotted out.” 

No shit. Mikoto could smell the decay of the wood and whatever the hell else was rotting in the dilapidated mansion. The floor was already protesting against their weight, groaning and making other not so reassuring sounds. He, Totsuka and Kusanagi had started hanging out a little over a month ago and they were just starting to learn each other’s habits and mannerisms, slowly becoming a close knit group of friends. Totsuka’s ever changing hobbies were still annoying though, the current one being a combination of exploring and ghost stories. Hence why they were at this creepy ass place. The younger had somehow successfully convinced them that walking this far out of the city to see this house and explore it. Mikoto had protested, saying that he had had a shit load of homework to do, not that he actually planned on doing any of it, but the brat had acted so damn hurt and put on the best kicked puppy look ever conceived, leaving the two older boys with no choice.

The house itself was obviously once magnificent; a great marble stair case filled the entrance with its presence, deafening the other details of the room until one could wrap their head around its magnitude. The walls had been bright and red with white trim and crown moldings but were now faded from years of exposure. Seemingly all the windows had been broken out and one portion of the front of the house had completely fallen away. The three had used this hole as their entrance, the porch was but a few broken and decaying planks, the rest had hit the ground long ago, making the front entryway impossible to reach. Vines had claimed most of the outer walls, making one guess as to what the color of the exterior of the house had been.

“Well.. I think I’ll just stay out here.” Kusanagi said. 

“Wuss.”

“I am not! I just don’t feel like falling through the floor into god knows what.” The blonde deflected Mikoto’s jab.

“Be nice, King! He doesn’t have to come.” Totsuka turned back to the oldest of the group. “But you’ll be missing out. This place is gonna be awesome!”

“I’m good. You two go on. I’ll wait out here.”

“Okay! We’ll be out in a bit!” With that, Totsuka grabbed Mikoto’s hand again and lead him towards the other side of the house, not at all fazed by Kusanagi skipping out on the exploration. It wasn’t like Mikoto minded; he was used to the younger’s invasions of personal space. Of course, he hadn’t been that way at first but in the last week he had become even more comfortable with Mikoto, often sitting next to him, right next to him, and was generally so close that they touched at all times, just a brush of skin or fabric as they carried out whatever task they had been doing at the time.

“What’s so fascinating about this dumb old place?” Mikoto asked, his voice loud in the silent home. It bounced eerily around, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Not the he was scared, which he wasn’t, it was just creepy.

“It isn’t dumb!” Totsuka defended the house as they passed through a threshold into a bedroom. “It’s amazing. Just think of all the people that might have lived here. What their lives were like and who they were. Maybe they had pets or maybe they were sad or happy.” Totsuka trailed his fingers over a colossal dresser, the only piece of furniture left in the room. Most everything of value had been taken at some point from the house by thieves but it seemed as though this piece had proved to be too much trouble to carry out as it was only moved a couple inches from the wall on one side. Stripes now disturbed the thick coating of dust that covered the deep cherry wood from where Totsuka had touched it. 

“Just think. This might have been a couple’s after they had gotten married. Maybe it was passed down to them by their parents.” He looked up, meeting Mikoto’s gaze, 

“Isn’t it amazing? All the possibilities and the stories this house could tell?” His voice carried through the house for a few long seconds after he had stopped talking.

“Guess so.” Mikoto mumbled. He didn’t think about things like that. What was the use? That was all in the past and didn’t apply to him.

“You’re no fun, King!” Totsuka said playfully and squeezed the red head’s hand. “Come on! There’s still a bunch of rooms left to see!” He tugged Mikoto out the door and into the next room, babbling about stories and some other shit Mikoto didn’t pay any attention too. His voice was nice though. The pitches and his pattern of speech had become ingrained in Mikoto’s mind over the past month and now those tones and words were being distorted as they walked, coming back to their ears as muffled and fading echoes. The brat never did stop talking, but that wasn’t always a bad thing, the older male had actually started to find it relaxing, comforting even. He was growing on him and Kusanagi, weather they liked it or not they were becoming inseparable. As he talked and wandered through each room, Mikoto followed just a step behind, hand in hand. The red head focused more and more on the way he moved, the sound of their footsteps intermingling with Totsuka’s voice echoing throughout the mostly empty house. 

Finally, the two found themselves back in front of the great marble staircase. 

“Come on, King! Let’s go see the upstairs!”

“Doesn’t seem like a good idea.” Mikoto commented, seeing how the rest of the house was as unstable as it was.

“If it doesn’t look safe we’ll come back down. “ Totsuka promised him, which was good enough for Mikoto, so he let himself be lead up the stairs. Once at the top, they stopped. The floor ahead of them was sagging, threatening to collapse at any moment.

“Maybe we can jum-“ Totsuka was cut off by Mikoto pulling him back around. 

“No. Don’t be stupid.” He cuffed the back of the boy’s head. 

“Oww..” Totsuka rubbed the offended area with a pout and looked up, catching Mikoto’s eye. Of course, fate had to move a ray of sun through a conveniently placed hole in the roof to light up the younger boy’s face and light brown eyes, making them all sorts of gold and tan hues with shadows of almost black within their depths. Mikoto’s breath caught in his throat, he’d never payed that much attention to Totsuka’s eyes before and the heat that crept into his cheeks was a bit of a surprise. He had known for a while now that he was attracted to guys but had never done anything about it. Now, he was more than temped act on his sudden desire though he held back. He didn’t know how the brat would react to that and he didn’t want to screw up their friendship.

“What is it?” Totsuka asked, genuinely confused when Mikoto looked away and avoided eye contact.

“Nothing.” Mikoto huffed dismissively. 

“Yeah, there is. Tell me, Kin-.” Mikoto felt a warm hand on his cheek and he lost it. He turned and brought his hands up to cup Totsuka’s cheeks and kissed him firmly on the lips. Totsuka made a loud, startled noise but didn’t try to pull back and after only a brief moment of tension, he relaxed into Mikoto’s hold. Tentatively, the younger male kissed back, their lips meeting with gentle movement. The sound came back to them then bounced around the room a few times before dissipating. Then, the echoes stopped.


	2. Prompt 2: Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter that I would like for it to be buuuuut..... here it is :D
> 
> Rated Teen and up for minor cursing

The lighting in the room was dim, only the old, out of style lamp illuminating the space on the bedside table. Two figures were sound asleep on the small bed, a tangle of limbs under the light blanket and their heads resting side by side on the pillow facing each other. 

Fire rained down from the blood red sky, the buildings of the surrounding city were alight with the burning, white hot flames. Quite a few of the buildings were fracturing, large pieces falling and crushing whatever happened to be in the city streets below. The heat engulfed him, not burning but shifting to make an orb of red around his frame. There was a crater surrounding him, nothing but one other ruble within the perimeter closest to him. He shook, terrified of exactly what the ashes could be composed of. Innocents had been hurt because of him, women and children, infants even. All because he had lost his grip and not even he would be spared from the raging flames when the time came. The whole city would be crumbling down any minute now and be destroyed by the Sword of Damocles. His heart hammered in his chest, fear lacerating his being.

Muscles twitched lightly in response to the nightmare, fingers curling ever so slightly in the others hair as his heart rate began speed up in the waking world. The movement was faint; the dream had only just begun.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down all at once. He saw the lives that had been destroyed, all the times he had slipped up. All because of this red, violent aura. Then, in sudden focus, came the one he loved most, the one he had failed. He dropped to his knees, the heat of the flames beginning to sting, starting to burn his skin. He took his lover into his arms, holding tightly to his form. 

The boy’s body began shaking, moisture welling up in his eyes, one hand gripping the others arm hard as a burning building fell in the dream, landing next to the figures. Fear of losing his friend, and lover, raced through him, making his form jerk hard in response. This woke the other. Confused, he blinked the sleep from his eyes. A small sound, something akin to a whimper escaped the dreaming male, alerting the other to his state. “Hey.. Hey, wake up.” He placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking the male gently.

“Don’t go… Please don’t leave me...” Flame swirled around them, burning hotter and hotter.

Totsuka woke with a sobbing, gasping breath. He shook, opening his eyes to look up into Mikoto’s concerned gaze, his lashes heavy with tears. Habit kicked in and he forced a smile onto his lips despite his still ragged breathing. “D-don’t worry, King, it was j-just a dream.”

The King raised a red brow. “Don’t give me that shit.” He reached up, gently wiping away a tear that was tracking down Totsuka’s cheek. “What was it?”

“It was nothi-“ Totsuka was cut off by the look Mikoto gave him, his stern expression saying he clearly wasn’t buying it.

“It was just a nightmare..” The vassal tugged at the thin blanket, the heat coming off of Mikoto was more than enough to keep them warm without a heavier one.

“Spit it out.” Mikoto’s voice was gruff with sleep as he put his arm around the smaller male. 

“I dreamed that I lost you..” He trailed off, his light brown gaze meeting Mikoto’s golden one. “It was.. really scary.. and I… I wasn’t able to hold you back and everything was on fire and the whole city was destroyed and I couldn’t help anymore. I failed you and everyone..” Totsuka’s buried his face in Mikoto’s chest, feeling almost ashamed as the words spilled out, his breath hiccupping. “I’m sorry, King, I don’t.. I..” The King frowned as the words became incoherent stuttering and a mess of sobs. 

“Hush.. You aren’t gonna lose me.” He rubbed the male’s back, feeling the shuddering breaths. He knew the words were a lie the moment he said them but… What else could he do? It wasn’t like it was a secret that the state of his Sword was deteriorating rather quickly, there was only so long he’d be able to keep it in the sky below it fell. This wasn’t an everyday occurrence. His vassal almost never voiced his fears. It was always ‘it’ll work out in the end’ or ‘don’t worry it’ll turn out okay’. 

Totsuka looked up, fresh tears on his cheeks. “Promise?” 

Mikoto leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “For as long as you’re here.” He would try with all his might to keep that promise, if only so he could keep this precious being in his arms.

The smile that lit up Totsuka’s face was dazzling, reaching all the way to his eyes. He closed the gap that separated their lips, his hands finding their way back into soft red hair. Their chests and stomachs pressed together, the smaller of the two fitting himself tightly to the other and holding on to him with everything he had. A smile curved the shape of the kiss, and once they pulled away again, the smiles broadened. “’m still asleep, brat.” Mikoto said, blinking slowly.

Totsuka smiled brighter, a smile that made the King’s heart flutter. “I love you.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“’Love you too..” Mikoto placed a gentle kiss on the younger male’s forehead once more before closing his eyes, his head resting next to Totsuka’s on the pillow. 

Once the quiet resettled back over the room, both figures were already drifting off to. All the fear had been replaced with comfort, the peace that fell over them was comparable to that of a fairytale.


End file.
